Saturn Supreme
Saturn Supreme is the second episode of These Damn Stubborn Stepping-Stones. Plot Lorcan rushed down the stairs and strode to exit the house. Lorcan (putting a hand on the door handle): See ya around, Iz. His sister Izzy grabbed him and shoved him against the wall of the living room with both hands. Izzy (sternly): Forget it. You're staying home. Lorcan: Izzy. Izzy: How am I going to let you go, after all that's happened? Lorcan: Iz- Izzy (raising her voice): How could you have possibly thought- She broke down on the couch with tears. Lorcan: Izzy! Eri: Umbree! Lorcan: Stay put, Eri. I'm making Iz some tea. Lorcan stumbled in to the kitchen. Just as he did so, a Murkrow that was sitting on the ledge of the open kitchen window took flight, leaving after it a fluttering little paper. Lorcan (muttering): What now? He walked towards the window and picked up scrap of paper. Lorcan (reading with a murmur): I told you, stay away. His nostrils flared as he tore the paper in to tiny pieces. Eri's head poked through the entrance to the kitchen. Eri (with a questioning voice): Umbree? Lorcan: Come on, Eri. We're going to Eterna City. He climbed out of the open window, Eri leaping after him. He unchained his bicycle and hopped on to it. Familiar voice (from behind): You didn't seriously think you'd get away with this, did you? Eri: Umbreeon! Lorcan froze then turned. Peyton was standing with her hands on her hips, a Sneasel at her side with its arms crossed over its chest, looking vaguely disgruntled. Lorcan: I, uh- Peyton (resting a hand on the handle of his bike): Going somewhere? Eterna City, by chance? Lorcan frowned and shook his head. Peyton (sounding merely disappointed): What a shame. I suppose I'll have to make the trip alone. Lorcan stared at her. Lorcan: You- you're going to Eterna City? Peyton: No duh, Sherlock. Slowly, a grin spread across his face. Lorcan: Take Izzy's. You'll never manage it on foot. He started wheeling the bike down the road, followed by an excited Eri. Peyton chuckled and climbed on to Izzy's unchained bicycle. She loaded Sneasel on behind her. Peyton: Wait up, jerk! Scene ends Lorcan and Peyton ride in through Eterna City. Lorcan (looking around frantically): Where's that damn Historical Museum? Peyton: You'd think that Professor Lorcan Armstrong would know that sort of crap. Lorcan: Shut up. Just then, they pass a large building with a sign pasted to the front window. Lorcan (reading the sign): Historical museum, closed for reconstruction. Peyton: Well, that sucks. What now? Sneasel: Sneease! Lorcan sighed. He set his bike against the wall gently. Lorcan: We've gotta wait for someone to come. Peyton: No, idjit. That might take forever. She stepped up to the side of the building and edges around it until she found an open side door. She pushed it open, with help from Sneasel. Peyton: Come on, Armstrong! We don't have all day. Lorcan looked uncertain, but he followed her in anyways. They sneaked in through a long bare corridor, stopping silently to put their ear against each door they encountered or open them a crack. They heard voices coming from a door at the end of the hall. They reached the door, which was shut, and leaned against it to listen in. The voices were muffled but clear. Voice: I'm sorry, son. I'm afraid that cannot be done. Voice #2 (sneering): Then I'm afraid we'll have to take it ourselves, without your so-called permission, father. There was a pause. Voice: Then I have no choice but to stop you at any cost. Voice #2: Go ahead, father. But I have warned you. If anyone comes in our way, we will not hesitate to eliminate them. More silence. An opening and closing of a door was heard. Footsteps. The door Peyton and Lorcan were leaning against swung open, and they jumped back. A blue-haired teen in a long black coat strode out of the room in a hurry and nearly bumped in to them. Teen: Who the hell are you? Lorcan: I might ask you the same. Are you blackmailing your father or something? Teen: None of your business, bastard. Lorcan: A lot of my business, now that you mention it. Coats don't hide everything. Lorcan pointed out the large yellow G that peaked from behind the coat, and the teen sneered. Teen: How would you know to look for that? Lorcan: Commander Jupiter. Teen (recognition dawning in his eyes): What about her? Lorcan: Well that's just none of your business, isn't it. The teen growled and pulled out a Pokéball threateningly. Eri: Umbreeeon! Teen: I'm warning you- Peyton: Shut up. Just tell us, what are you after? Lorcan: We know what he's after, Peyton. Peyton: Uh, we do? Lorcan: Yeah. Didn't they mention it last week? They need the Adamant Orb to complete the duo. Teen: Not bad listening in class, jackass. Peyton (staring at him with disgust): Jackass yourself. What's you name, anyway? Teen (with a slight smirk): Did we not agree that we are none of eachother's business? Peyton: I don't recall. Lorcan (grunting): Guilty. Teen: Besides, I don't have time for delinquent middle-schoolers. Next time you get in my way, I wont be so forgiving. He strode down the hall quickly, towards the exit. The two stared glaring after him. Peyton: Middle-schoolers? Lorcan (shouting after him): Oh, so we're the delinquent ones? What is this crap? Peytom: Lorcan, he's after the Adamant Orb. Isn't that exactly what we came to stop? Sneasel: Sneeaasal! Lorcan: God, why did I let the guy go without a battle! Hell, I'm such an idiot! Peyton (quietly, to Sneasel): The situation of his poor state of mind finally dawns upon him... Teen (at the door on the other end of the hall): So long, suckers. Lorcan (running down the hall): We'll just see who the sucker is. Eri, go! Eri (sprinting forward): Umbreeeon! Lorcan stopped nearer to the exit, Peyton jogging behind him. Teen: You want a battle? You should have mentioned that the moment I stepped out of the door, bastards. Now you just wasted my time on talking. Peyton: And here you go again, wasting some more... Teen (scowling at her comment): We'll see who the witty one is. Go, Toxicroak! He throws his Pokéball and a Toxicroak appears. Lorcan: A T-toxicroak? Eri: Ummbree? Teen (grinning): Well, come on! Scared much? Lorcan: Git. Err, Eri! Quick Attack! Eri ran at Toxicroak full-speed at knocked it aside and landed at the other end of the hall. Teen: Fast Pokémon, for an amateur. Toxicroak, Bulk Up! Toxicroak started glowing with a red aura. Toxicroak (energized): Toxicroooow... Lorcan: Bulk Up? Now what the hell is that? Peyton: It bulks a Pokémon up, duh. Lorcan (ignoring her): Eri! Um, Quick Attack again! Peyton: Does Eri know any attack other than Quick Attack? Sneasel: Sneeesal! Lorcan (gritting his teeth): Not that I know of... Eri made a U-turn and came running at full speed back at Toxicroak. Teen (smirking): Poison Jab! Toxicroak's arm arced across the air in a cut of glowing purple and hit a quickly advancing Eri a direct hit in the forehead. Eri collapsed point blank. Lorcan: Eri! No, man! Teen: Your Pokémon may be fast for an amateur, but it's no match for my Toxicroak. I hope I've convinced you to STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS. He returned Toxicroak and turned to go. Lorcan: WHAT'S YOUR NAME, FOR HELL'S SAKE?! Teen (turning slightly, smirking): Does your sister not tell you anything? Lorcan: Shut up, jacka- Teen: No, that's not my name. I'm warning you, Armstrong. STAY AWAY. He stepped out and shut the back door behind him. Lorcan: He knew... my name. Peyton (shaking her head): You've gotten yourself in to one hell of a mess, Armstrong. Sneasel: Snees... Eri: Umbreeoonn... Lorcan: Not helping, you three. Wait, what's that? He picked up a piece of paper and froze. The paper used was identical to the one that was left in his kitchen that morning by its color and shape. Peyton (leaning over his shoulder): What does it say? Lorcan: Says here... Commander Satun. Must be the jackass's name. They stood in deep silent for a moment. Peyton: Listen, dude- Lorcan: Since when do you call me dude? Peyton: -Since two seconds ago. Dude, if you don't want another disaster for the region, another stolen orb, another over-enthusiastic presenter on fire, then we've gotta kill the plan at its core. This is where it's forming. We can stop it. Lorcan: Should I repeat? Eri just lost his first battle. We're goners against any Team Galactic guys who know more about us than we thought they knew. Peyton (frowning): What, and Sneasel's such a weakling? Sneasel: Sneeese! Lorcan: No offense, you guys, but you've never had a real battle against a real enemy. Peyton: There's always a first time for everything. Lorcan: You sound like my grandma. Peyton (rolling her eyes): Because you're just that deaf. Characters * Lorcan * Izzy Armstrong * Peyton * Saturn * The museum manager, Saturn's father Category:Episode Category:Fanon Category:TDSSS